


Forgiveness

by Madds33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt!Sam, Trials, after Demon!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madds33/pseuds/Madds33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up from being a demon.<br/>---------<br/>Okay so I wrote this just after the finale. Also it was finals week. Basically, I'm posting it to just fill up some space, but I was pretty brain dead when I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Dean saw nothing.

Only darkness.

And then he opened his eyes.

His body ached, and his head throbbed.

“What happened? Sam? Cass?” He sat up to survey the room. He was in the devil’s trap in the bunker, light flowing in from the other room. As he got up he heard a cough.  
“Sam?” He called again. The only response was more coughing. Dean walked towards the noise and followed it to his room. The coughs were extremely loud and distressed, and undoubtedly Sam.

The tall man sat on his brother’s bed, bent over; his hair was matted, blood dripped off his chin.

“Sam?” Dean rushed to his side and put a hand on his back, “Sam, what happened?”

“You don’t remember?” The younger man looked up. His eyes had dark circles under them, his forehead was shiny with sweat.

“Did I do this? Oh God, Sammy, I’m so sorry-“

“No,” Sam cut him off, “Dean, it was Crowley-“ He started coughing violently again, “You were a demon.”

“What? Sam, that’s crazy, I was right here-“

“No Dean,” his brother put a hand on his shoulder, “Metatron killed you, and Crowley gave you the blade so that you would turn into a demon, like Cain. It was believed to just be a myth… But-“

“I’ll kill him-“ Dean went to stand up, but Sam pulled him back down.

“No Dean, you don’t have to worry about him anymore.” Sam fell forward so that his head bumped into Dean’s shoulder.  
“I did it Dean.” Sam gave a weak half cough, half laugh. “I cured you. I finished the trials.”

“Sammy, no.” Dean stared.

“The gates of Hell are closed. No more demons.” He said pathetically. “I finished the job. Now no one has to worry about demons ever again.”

“Dammit, Sam. No.” Dean tried to sit his little brother up; he couldn’t let him rest until he was healed.

“Cass!” Dean called, oddly angling his head towards the ceiling.

“Dean, no.” Sam grabbed onto Dean’s sleeve. “This was your revival, but my redemption. The trials feel pure.” He smiled as more blood trickled down his chin.

“Dean, do you forgive me?”

“Sammy, no – man – forgive you for what? What are you talking about?”

“For everything that’s ever been wrong between up-“

“Sammy, there’s nothing to forgive-“

“Dean, please,” His brother panted weakly.

“I forgive you.” Dean gave in and Sam rested his head back on Dean’s shoulder.

“Thanks Dean.” He breathed out heavily, with a slight gurgle.

“Only if you forgive me too.” Dean spoke again.  
Silence answered him.  
“Sam?”  
No response.  
“Sammy please. Cass?” Dean adjusted his grip on Sam and yelled louder, “CASTIEL, PLEASE.”

“Dean.” The deep voice answered from behind him. Dean turned and looked at him with wide, frantic eyes before dissolving into sobs. Castiel didn’t have to speak, Dean could tell by the look on his face that his little brother wasn’t coming back.

They burned Sam’s body. Dean didn’t cry again until Castiel insisted on holding him. The two grieved together, then they waited for a new job to come along.

One without demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, I wrote this during finals week, I didn't waste a lot of time touching it up either. I'm really just trying to post something before another fic that I'm proud of.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
